movie_sound_effectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It should not be confused with the Anime Zip Sound. Debuted in 1958 with The Huckleberry Hound Show. Info * First recorded: 1958 * Creator: Possibly Fred McAlpin or Greg Watson * Owner: Hanna-Barbera (1958-2001), Sound Ideas (1993-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: September 30, 1958 * First heard: The Huckleberry Hound Show (in the intro) * Area used: Worldwide Back in 1958, this sound was first recorded by either Fred McAlpin or Greg Watson and it was made from a siren whistle. This is one of Hanna-Barbera’s most prolific sound effects and was mainly used for whenever someone would throw a bowling ball or a lasso, or even a rabbit during a magic show. It made its debut on September 30, 1958 with The Huckleberry Hound Show and would be used in most of their cartoons, before the sound made its way to other studios, mainly Warner Bros and even Disney. This is one of the most commonly used zip whistle sound effects in media and more than 500 TV shows, films, video games, anime, and others make use of this sound, and there's a 99% chance you've possibly heard this sound before. Because of its widespread use, the sound has even earned itself its own TVTropes page called Bowling Ball Whistle. It’s still being used as of today; some recent media, such as the recent Super Mario games and some recent western shows, are very fond of using it. Even the Nostalgia Critic criticized it's use of it, when reviewing A Christmas Story 2 (2012). Similar Varaitions * H-B SPIN, CARTOON - WILD SPIN AND ZING * H-B ZIP, CARTOON - FAST TAKE OFF * H-B ZIP, CARTOON - HIGH WHISTLE ZIP OUT (High pitched sound effect) * H-B ZIP, CARTOON - LOW WHISTLE ZIP OUT (Low pitched sound effect) * H-B ZIP, CARTOON - SWISH AND ZING * Sound Ideas, CARTOON - FRED AND WILMA FIGHT * Sound Ideas, CARTOON - HERE'S YOUR PAPER MR. FLINTSTONE!, HIT * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN (Reversed sound effect) Clean, Full-Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect * Sounddogs Used In TV Shows NOTE: Don't expect this sound effect in every animated TV show just because it may include other cartoon sound effects. For example, not all TV shows from Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, or even any of the Disney channels use this sound effect. * 2 Stupid Dogs/Super Secret Secret Squirrel (Heard in "Quark" and "Far-Out Friday".) * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * A Little Curious * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (Heard once in "For Letter or Worse.") * Action League Now! (Heard once in "Armageddon Outta Here".) * The Addams Family (1992 Series) * Adventure Time (Heard in "The Wild Hunt".) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard once in "My Son the Hamster" and "The Incredible Shrinking Town". These were the only episodes that this sound effect appeared in.) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Heard once in "Slowwww Going", "Grounder the Genius" and "Boogey-Mania".) * Adventures from the Book of Virtues * The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin (Heard in "Escape from the Treacherous Mountain" in various pitches.) * Alf (This sound effect can be heard from the TV whenever a cartoon is heard playing.) * ALF Tales * Aladdin * The All New Popeye Hour * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Heard once in the intro and partially in selected episodes.) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2015 TV Series) * The Amanda Show * The Amazing World of Gumball * America's Funniest Home Videos * Amphibia (Heard once in "Contagi-Anne".) * Around the World in 80 Days (1972-1973) (Heard once in "Keep Our World Neat".) * Arthur * Atom Ant * The Baby Huey Show (Heard once in "Superhero Huey".) * Baby Looney Tunes (Heard in the intro and "Who Said That?".) * Barney & Friends * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Beakman's World * Beany and Cecil * Bear Behaving Badly (Heard in the intro, "Homeless and Angry", "Ice-Cream Celebrity Chef", "Clown Law", and "Enter Mr. Angry Pants Left".) * Bear in the Big Blue House * Ben 10 * The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV Series) * Between the Lions (Heard once in "The Ram in the Pepper Patch".) * Big Time Rush (Heard in "Big Time Bad Boy" and "Big Time Love Song".) * Bill Nye, the Science Guy (Heard once in "Bones and Muscles", "Respiration" and "Do-It-Yourself Science" and thrice in "Genes".) * Bobby's World (Heard once in "Mom on Wheels".) * BoBoiBoy (Heard several times in "BoBoiBoy vs Ejo Jo Finale".) * The Book of Pooh * Brain Stew (Heard in "Aerodynamics" and "Mammals".) * Braingames * Breadwinners (Heard once in "Lost at Pond" and "Diner Ducks".) * Brum (Heard in 2001-2002 episodes.) * Bubble Guppies (Heard once in "Costume Boxing!".) * Buck Staghorn's Animal Bites * Camp Lakebottom * Camp Lazlo (Heard once in "Hello Dolly".) * The Care Bears Family * Casper and the Angels * Casper & Friends (Heard in the re-dubs.) * CatDog (Heard once in "All You Can't Eat".) * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (Heard once in "Follow the Prints".) * CB Bears (Heard once in "Follow That Mountain!".) * The Chica Show (Heard once in "Reporting for W-CLUCK" and "Doctor Chica".) * Chirp * Chowder (Heard once in "The Party Cruise".) * Clarence (Heard once in "Man of the House".) * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Clifford's Puppy Days (Heard once in "Socks & Snooze".) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series * Codename: Kids Next Door (Heard once in "Operation: H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F.".) * The Comic Strip (Heard near the end of the theme song) * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (Heard once in "Fur-Out Furlough".) * Dennis the Menace (1986 TV Series) * Dexter's Laboratory * Disney's House of Mouse * Donkey Kong Country (TV Series) * The Doodlebops * Dora the Explorer (Heard once in "The Missing Piece" and "Lost Squeaky".) * Dragon Tales (Heard in a wide variety of episodes. Used in:) ** "Goodbye, Little Caterpoozle" (once) ** "The Giant of Nod" (once) ** "The Big Sleepover" (once) ** "Dragon Sails" (once) ** "A Feat on Her Feet" (once) ** "A Kite for Quetzal" (once) ** "It Happened One Nightmare" (once) ** "Follow the Dots" (once) ** "Wheezie's Hairball" (twice) ** "The Big Cake Mix-Up" (once) ** "Light My Firebreath" (once) ** "Rope Trick" (once) ** "Small Time" (once) ** "The Ugly Dragling" (once) ** "The Great White Cloud Whale" (once) ** "Much Ado About Nodlings" (once) ** "Snow Dragons" (twice) ** "Eggs Over Easy" (once, in a high pitch) * DuckTales (Heard once in "Don't Give Up the Ship".) * Dynomutt, Dog Wonder * Elmo's World (Heard once in "Hair", "Birds", Computers", "Getting Dressed", "Mail", and "Jumping".) * El Perro y El Gato * The Emperor's New School (Heard once in "The Lost Kids".) * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants * Everybody Hates Chris (This sound effect can be heard from the TV whenever a cartoon is playing.) * The Fairly OddParents (Heard in various episodes, including "Kung Timmy", "Cheese & Crockers", "The Fairly OddLympics", and "Fairly Oddbaby" where it was heard once.) * Family Guy (Heard in some episodes only.) * Fanboy and Chum Chum (Heard once in the intro, and in "Excuse Me!".) * Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids * Fievel's American Tails * The Flintstones (Heard in episodes where Fred is shown bowling and episodes where some characters zip out. It is also on the episode "The Picnic" when Rockhead and Flintstone fall straight into the water.) * The Flintstone Kids (Heard once in the intro, "Heroes for Hire", "Indiana Flintstone", and "Rubble Without a Cause".) * Fraggle Rock * Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series (Heard once in the intro.) * Gadget and the Gadgetinis * Garfield and Friends (Heard once in "Skyway Robbery" and "Taste Makes Waist".) * GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in "Save Me", "Breaking Up is Hard to Do", "Multiplex", "Cause and Effects", "Selling Out", "Foreign Bodies", and "Stuff-a-Palooza".) * Girls vs. Aliens (Heard twice in "Sugar Shock" and once in "Pilot" and "The Big Frog".) * Go Away, Unicorn! (Heard once in "Stop Babying Me, Unicorn!", "Move Out, Unicorn!", "Rap It Up, Unicorn!", "Don't Touch This, Unicorn!", "Swap 'Til You Drop, Unicorn!", and "Let It Slide, Unicorn!".) * Godzilla (1978 TV Series) * Goober and the Ghost Chasers * Good Luck Charlie * Goof Troop * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Grojband * The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series * Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child * Heathcliff (1980 TV Series) * Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater * Hello Kitty's Paradise * Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! * Henry's Amazing Animals (Heard once in "Animal Pets".) * Hey Arnold! * Hey Duggee (Heard often in "The Comedy Badge".) * Higglytown Heroes (Heard once in "Wing-a-Ding Whirly Box".) * Home Improvement * Hong Kong Phooey * Hotel Transylvania (2017 TV Series) * House Partying the TV Show * The Huckleberry Hound Show (Debut, heard twice in the intro, and in "Ten Pin Alley".) * Inch High, Private Eye * Inspector Gadget * It's Punky Brewster (Used heavily.) * Jake and the Never Land Pirates * The Jetsons * Jim Henson's Muppet Babies * Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "Witch-ay Woman" and "Win an El Toro Guapo".) * Johnny Test * Jollywobbles * Katie and Orbie (Heard once in "Orbie's Special Thing".) * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Krypto the Superdog * Laff-A-Lympics (Heard once in "The Swiss Alps and Tokyo".) * Lalaloopsy * Lazytown (Heard mainly during the first and second seasons, and in LazyTown Extra episodes.) * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * Little Einsteins (Heard in "Silly Sock Saves the Circus".) * The Little Mermaid: The Series * The Littles * Lizzie McGuire (Heard once in "I've Got Rhythmic".) * The Looney Tunes Show * The Loud House (Heard in Season 1, including "Linc or Swim".) * Madeline (1993 TV Series) (Heard once in "Madeline and the Wedding".) * The Magic School Bus (Used heavily.) * Marsupilami * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (Heard once in "Beard Buddies".) * The Mask: Animated Series (Heard once in "Baby's Wild Ride".) * Max & Ruby (Heard once in "Ruby's Hula Hoop" and "Max Says Hello"; twice in "Super Max's Cape" and "Max Says Goodbye".) * Maya & Miguel (Heard once in "The Cheery Chipper Cupid Sisters".) * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * Mickey Mouse Used in: (Note: The first and fifth seasons are currently the only two seasons that sound effect is not heard in.) ** "Goofy's Grandma" (Once along with the ADVANTAGE AUDIO SIREN WHISTLES when Mickey zips out in the air after thinking the real Goofy is right by his "grandma".) ** "Clogged" (once in a low volume) ** "Goofy's First Love" (Twice along with the ADVANTAGE AUDIO SIREN WHISTLES when Scrooge McDuck's butler kicks Mickey, Donald, and Goofy out of the mansion.) ** "Workin' Stiff" (Once at the end when Goofy zips out after realizing that he is actually late for his interview.) ** "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!" (Possibly in a low volume along with Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01.) ** "Road Hogs" (once) ** "No" (once) ** "Dancevidaniya" (once) ** "Turkish Delights" (once) ** "Carnaval" (once) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mickey Mouse Works (Heard once in "Pluto's Magic Paws" and "Golf Nut Donald".) * Mighty Magiswords * Microscopic Milton * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir * Morph (Heard once in "Bed Time" and "Painting".) * Mr. Bogus (Heard once in "Meet Mr. Bogus".) * The Mr. Potato Head Show * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) (Heard once in "Playground Pirates" and "The Blanket Fort".) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * My Life as a Teenage Robot * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * My Own Dog * My Pet Monster (1987 TV Series) (Heard once in "My Poet Monster".) * Mythbusters * NASA Connect * Naturally, Sadie * Ned's Declassified: School Survival Guide * Nerds and Monsters * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Heard once in "Pooh Skies".) * The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show * The New Scooby-Doo Movies (Heard once in "Scooby-Doo Meets Dick Van Dyke".) * The New Scooby Doo Mysteries * The New Woody Woodpecker Show (Heard once in "Woody and the Termites".) * Oh Yeah! Cartoons (Heard once in "Jamal the Funny Frog: Camping".) * Oddhouse Phantom (Heard once in "Wild Wild West with Shane".) * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (Heard once in "Monster Party".) * Oobi (various episodes) * Out of Jimmy's Head * Owlegories * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures * PAW Patrol * PB&J Otter * Pelswick * The Penguins of Madagascar * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * Petit, la serie * Pigasso's Place * Pink Panther and Pals (Heard once in "Pink Pool Fool", "Pink on the Canvas" and "Shop-Pink Spree".) * Pink Panther and Sons * Pinky Dinky Doo (Heard once in "Pinky and the Grumpy Alligator".) * Polly Pocket * Pound Puppies (1986) * Power Rangers * Puppy Dog Pals * Regular Show (Heard once in "Fool Me Twice".) * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon * Rex the Runt (Heard once in "The Adventures on the Telly Part 2".) * Robot Chicken * Robot and Monster * Rocko's Modern Life (Heard in particularly every episode, partially for comedic gag, like, for instance, Heffer throwing his chicken leg in "Ed is Dead! A Thriller".) * Rolie Polie Olie (Heard in "Bedlam" and "Baby Talk".) * The Ruff and Reddy Show (Heard once in "Sky High Fly Guys".) * Saturday Supercade * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Incorporated * The Scooby-Doo Show (Heard once in "Vampire Bats and Scaredy Cats".)Who?]] * Secret Squirrel * Sesame Street * Seven Little Monsters (Heard once in "All the Marbles" and "A Clean Sweep".) * Shaun the Sheep * The Simpsons (Heard mostly in Itchy and Scratchy segments and some other segments involving Krusty the Clown.) * Sitting Ducks (Heard once in "Chasing Andy," "The Great Scooter Race," "O'Brother What Art Thou," and "Feather Island".) * Snoopy in Space * The Spacebots * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard in a few episodes of seasons 2 and 3 and used more often from season 4 onwards. Season 1 is the only season that this sound effect is not heard in.) * Squirrel Boy * Star Wars: Droids * Strawberry Shortcake (TV Series) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures * Stickin' Around * Stranger Things (Heard once in a low volume from the television audibly showing a cartoon in "Chapter Two: The Weirdo on Maple Street" and "Chapter Four: Will the Wise". Season 3 is the first season that sound effect is not heard in.) * Super Duper Sumos * Super Mario World (TV series) (Heard once in "Fire Sale".) * Supernanny (Heard once in Christiansen Family.) * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! (Rarely used in each season.) * Thomas & Friends (Heard once in "Unscheduled Stops".) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) (Rarely used.) * Teletubbies * This is America, Charlie Brown (Heard once in "The Music and Heroes of America".) * Timon & Pumbaa (Heard in the 2nd & 3rd intro, and "Saskatchewan Catch".) * The Tom and Jerry Show (1975 TV series) (Heard once in "The Ski Bunny".) * The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show (Heard once in "Invasion of the Mouse Snatchers".) * The Tom & Jerry Kids Show (Heard once in "Prehistoric Pals".) * The Tom and Jerry Show (Heard once in "Spike Gets Schooled".) * Trucktown (Heard once in "Pick-Up Stuff".) * TNN Monster Jam (Heard once in the Pontiac, MI event from 2002.) * Top Cat * Top Wing (Heard once in "Top Wing Rescues the Academy".) * T.O.T.S. (Heard once in "Panda Excess".) * truTV Presents: World's Dumbest... * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * Uchuujin Pipi (1965) * Ultimate Spider-Man * Unikitty * VeggieTales * VeggieTales in the House (Heard once in "The Bucket List" and "Bob's Bad Breath".) * Vitaminix * The Voice * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production/New Looney Tunes * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * Wake, Rattle, and Roll * What a Cartoon! (Heard once in "Gramps".) * What About Mimi? * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * Wander Over Yonder (Heard once in "The Gift".) * Wheel of Fortune (Heard in some intros only.) * Wild Kratts * The Wiggles (Heard in a wide selection of episodes, especially "Play", where it was heard twice.) * Woody Woodpecker (2018 TV Series) (Heard once in "Invasion of the Birdy Snatchers".) * WordWorld (Heard once in "The Birds" and "Back on Track".) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard once in "Goo-Goo Grief" and "Mr. Unlucky".) * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * Xena: Warrior Princess (Used in "The Black Wolf" when Xena sends Koulos flying during their fight.) * Yo Yogi! * The Yogi Bear Show (Heard once in "Droop-A-Long Yogi".) * Yogi's Gang * Yogi's Treasure Hunt TV Specials * A Fairly Odd Christmas (2012) * A Fairly Odd Summer (2014) * A Flintstone Christmas Carol (1994) * Braingames * Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales (1979) * Cartoon All-Star to the Rescue (1990) * Casper's First Christmas (1979) * The Cricket in Times Square (1973) * Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Meet the Groovie Goolies (1972) * The Easter Bunny Is Comin' to Town (1977) * Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas (2014) * Elmo's World: The Street We Live On (2004) * The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat (1982) * I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown (2003) * Mickey's 90th Spectacular (2018) (Heard in a montage of Mickey Mouse clips.) * The Pink Panther: A Pink Christmas (1978) * Pink Panther in the Olym-pinks (1980) * Raggedy Ann and Andy in the Great Santa Claus Caper (1978) * Rikki-Tikki-Tavi (1975) (Heard four times throughout the entire film, first time when Rikki flies off a piece of furniture to jump on the boy’s arm, and the last three when a bird flies over Rikki three consecutive times.) * Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling (2019) * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) * Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) * Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) * The Town Santa Forgot (1993) Videos * Baby Einstein: Baby Galileo (2003) (Videos) * Baby Neptune (2003) (Videos) * Baby Santa's Music Box (2000) (Videos) * Baby Beethoven - Symphony of Fun (2002) (Videos) * Numbers Nursery (2003) (Videos) * Baby Shakespeare (2000) (Videos) * Baby Van Gogh (2000) (Videos) * Barney's Super Singing Circus (2000) (Videos) * Cherub Wings (Videos) * Elmo's Magic Cookbook (2001) (Videos) * Elmo's World: Springtime Fun (2002) * Elmo's World: Families, Mail, & Bath Time (2004) * JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop? (1999) (Videos) * Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever! (1994) (Videos) * Sesame Street: Let's Make Music (2000) (Videos) * Strawberry Shortcake - Best Pets Yet (2004) (Videos) * Strawberry Shortcake - Play Day Surprise (2005) (Videos) * The Wiggles: Yule Be Wiggling (2001) (Videos) * You're Invited to Mary-Kate & Ashley's (Heard in "Hawaiian Beach Party".) Movies NOTE: Don't expect this sound effect in every animated movie just because there may be other cartoon sound effects in it. For example, certain companies, such as Pixar, do not use this sound effect for their movies. * 3 Ninjas Knuckle Up (1995) * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) * The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2000) * Airplane! (1980) (Heard twice during the first flashback scene.) * All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 (1996) * The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) (Heard twice in a low volume and once in a medium volume.) * Barney's Great Adventure (1998) * The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) (Heard once in a low volume when Professor Poopypants first yells at George and Harold for asking him about why he wants to get rid of laughter.) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) * City Hunter (1993) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) (Heard once when a food object flies past Flint Lockwood and Sam Sparks.) * Cool World (1992) * Dora and the Lost City of Gold (2019) (Heard once when Swiper flies off a plane fan.) * The Elm-Chanted Forest (1987) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) (Heard once when Yzma and Kronk begin falling under a rain cloud.) * The Flintstones (1994) (Heard once at the beginning when Fred Flintstone slides off a dinosaur's tail.) * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) * Flubber (1997) * Fly Away Home (1996) (Heard once from the television showing the "Shoppin' for Clothes" short.) * Furry Vengeance (2010) * George of the Jungle (1997) * Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990) * Happily Ever After (1993) * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (1964) * Hotel Transylvania (2012) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Inspector Gadget (1999) * Jetsons: The Movie (1990) (Heard as Astro the Space Mutt runs over to lick George Jetson.) * Joey (1997) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) (Heard once during Baloo's solo reprise of "The Bare Necessities".) * Lethal Weapon (1987) (Heard from the Looney Toons Christmas special on TV.) * Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) (Heard multiple times when Nemo gets pulled away and/or thrown by an overweight woman during the song "Eitquette".) * Locos sueltos en el zoo (2015) * Muppets from Space (1999) * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) (Heard as Pinkie Pie throws a skull in the desert.) * Open Season 3 (2011) * Planet 51 (2009) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) (Heard twice throughout the film when Charlie Brown throws a snowball and Lucy van Pelt lets go of Charlie Brown's shirt after asking him why her pretty face doesn't bother him.) * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988) * Quest for Camelot (1998) * The Second Jungle Book: Mowgli & Baloo (1997) (Supposedly heard once as one of the background sound effects at the end before the Bandar-log shoot Buldeo out of a cannon.) * Secondhand Lions (2003) (Heard once during the end credits.) * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) (Heard once alongside Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - KEEN ZIP OUT when a cat launches another cat.) * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) (Heard once in a low volume.) * Shinbone Alley (1970) * Son of the Mask (2005) * Space Jam (1996) (Heard once when Daffy throws a basketball.) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) (Heard once during the end credits when Mr. Krabs throws Patrick's wallet backwards.) * Spy Kids: All the Time in the World in 4D (2011) * The Spy Next Door (2010) * Ted (2012) (Heard twice in a flashback scene in the style of "Airplane!".) * Thunderbirds (2004) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * Trolls (2016) (Heard once in a low volume at the very beginning.) * The Wild (2006) * Zoom (2006) Direct-to-Video Movies NOTE: Don't expect this sound effect in every animated direct-to-video movie just because there may be other cartoon sound effects in it. For example, not all Scooby-Doo movies use this sound effect. * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) * Bartok the Magnificent (1999) * Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) * A Christmas Story 2 (2012) * Curious George: Royal Monkey (2019) * The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age Smackdown (2015) * Garfield Gets Real (2007) (Heard once when someone blows a cloth away.) * George of the Jungle 2 (2003) (Heard when Sally throws George's underwear over her shoulder.) * Happily N'Ever After 2: Snow White—Another Bite @ the Apple (2009) * Happiness is a Warm Blanket, Charlie Brown (2011) * The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania! (2017) * Kung Fu Magoo (2010) * Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas (1999) * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) * Mickey's House of Villians (2002) * Monster Mash (2000) * The Return of Jafar (1994) (Heard once when a pool ball flies out of Iago's mouth.) * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) * Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) * Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico (2003) * Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) * Scooby-Doo in Where's My Mummy? (2005) * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) * Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) * Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) * Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) (Heard once when the alien hits Scooby-Doo and Shaggy.) * Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island (2019) * Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) * Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) (Heard once as Tom is propelled into a tree.) * Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) Shorts * 30-Second Bunnies Theatre (Shorts) (Heard once in "Borat", "Brokeback Mountain", "A Christmas Story", "King Kong" (1933), "March of the Penguins", "Pirates of the Caribbean 1 and 2", "The Princess Bride", "Pulp Fiction", "Superman", and "Top Gun".) * Ape Escape (2002 CG Shorts) * Arnold (1994) * Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook * Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) (Shorts) * Daffy's Rhapsody (2012) (Short) * Dante's Lunch - A Short Tail (2017) (Short) (Heard once in a low volume while a bone is still pulling the costumed Dante by his tongue.) * DC Super Hero Girls * DePatie-Freleng Cartoons (First heard in the Pink Panther cartoon "Pink Streaker" (1975); used more often from 1978 onward.) * Disney Fairies * Earl Scouts (2014) (Short) * Feud with a Dude (1968) (Short) * I Tawt I Taw A Puddy Tat (2011 Short) * Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers (1992) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (1999-2001) (Shorts) (Heard once in "Ultralord vs. the Squirrels".) * Leo Little's Big Show (Shorts) * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies (Heard only in 1967-1969 cartoons.) * Puppy! (2017) (Short) (Heard once near the end when Tinkles starts running at the skeletons.) * Roller Coaster Rabbit (1990) * Spirit Riding Free (Shorts) (Heard once in "Fast Friends: Abibail & Bommerang Meet for the FIRST Time!".) * Super Manny (2014) (Short) * Talking Friends (Shorts) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) (Shorts) * Timon and Pumbaa's Wild About Safety (Heard in the last three shorts only.) * Tom and Jerry: The Mansion Cat (2001) * Tsum Tsum Shorts (Heard in "Night of the Crawling Tsums".) * Wallace & Gromit: A Matter of Loaf and Death (2008) (Short) * Walt Disney Educational Media Company - Time For Table Manners (Heard 4 times.) * Wat's Pig (1996) * Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons (1981) Theme Parks Epcot: * Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros (Theme Parks) Disney's Hollywood Studios: * Muppet*Vision 3D (Theme Parks) (Heard once in the "Pre-Show" only.) Video Games NOTE: Don't expect this sound in every game that involve cartoon-like environments or characters. For example, not all Mario games use this sound effect. Arcade: * Time Gal (Used heavily.) Universal Interactive * Hexley The Platypus And Friends Mascot Adventures (2006) (Heard once in "Super Tux Kart".) * SuperTuxKart (2007) iOS * Bad Piggies * Candy Heroes Legend * Cookie Run (Heard if Colorful Paper Plane is equipped, alongside with TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE) PC: * Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy * Grand Theft Auto V (2013) (Heard once in "Impotant Rage" and "Princess Robot Bubblegum".) * JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain (video game) * JumpStart Kindergarten * JumpStart Learning Games: Phonics * JumpStart Math for Kindergarteners * JumpStart Pre-K * JumpStart 2nd Grade (video game) * Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures * Living Books: Arthur's Birthday (1994) (Video Game) * Living Books: Arthur's Computer Adventure (1997) (Video Game) * Living Books: The Berenstain Bears In The Dark (1996) (Video Game) * Living Books: The Cat in the Hat (1997) (Video Game) * Living Books: Dr. Seuss's ABC (1995) (Video Game) * Living Books: Ruff's Bone (1994) (Video Game) * Mighty Math: Zoo Zillions (1996) (PC Game) * Plants vs. Zombies Pinball * Putt-Putt Joins the Circus (2000) (PC Game) * Ultimate Writing and Creativity Center (Video Game) * Worms Armageddon (1999) (Used as a "fall" part in the fanfare called "Break-trip-fall".) * Worms World Party (2001) (Used as a "fall" part in the fanfare called "Break-trip-fall".) PlayStation: * Crash Bandicoot (Video Game) * Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (Video Game) * Crash Bandicoot: Warped (Video Game) * Crash Team Racing (Video Game) * Pac-Man World (video game) (Heard once during the intro) * Tom and Jerry in House Trap (Video Game) (Use for slipping on any object.) PlayStation 2: * Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex * Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock (Heard once in "Hit Me With Your Best Shot", audibly suggesting that someone is firing a projectile.) * Sonic Unleashed * Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (2003) (Video Game) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab (Heard in an odd pitch when SpongeBob begins charging.) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman (Heard when SpongeBob throws a boulder.) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! (2005) (Video Game) Xbox: * SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab (Heard in an odd pitch when SpongeBob begins charging.) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman (Heard when SpongeBob throws a boulder.) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! (2005) (Video Game) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) (Video Game) Xbox 360: * Grand Theft Auto V (2013) (Heard once in "Impotant Rage" and "Princess Robot Bubblegum".) * Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock (Heard once in "Hit Me With Your Best Shot", audibly suggesting that someone is firing a projectile.) * Lego Dimensions * Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures * Sonic Unleashed Xbox One: * Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy * Crash Team Racing: Nitro Fueled * Grand Theft Auto V (2013) (Heard once in "Impotent Rage" and "Princess Robot Bubblegum".) * Lego Dimensions PlayStation 3: * Grand Theft Auto V (2013) (Heard once in "Impotant Rage" and "Princess Robot Bubblegum".) * Lego Dimensions * Lego Indiana Jones (Rarely used, heard mostly in cutscenes.) * Sonic Unleashed PlayStation 4: * Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy * Crash Team Racing: Nitro Fueled * Grand Theft Auto V (2013) (Heard once in "Impotant Rage" and "Princess Robot Bubblegum".) PlayStation Portable: * Mega Man: Powered Up Sega Genesis/Mega Drive: * Earthworm Jim Nintendo 64: * Conker's Bad Fur Day * Twelve Tales Conker 64 (1998) (Cancelled Game) GBA: * Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced * Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (Used when a character runs away during a comical moment.) GameCube: * Mario Superstar Baseball (Heard once in the intro.) * Mario Power Tennis (Heard once in the intro.) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (2003) (Video Game) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab (Heard in an odd pitch when SpongeBob begins charging.) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! (2005) (Video Game) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman (Heard when SpongeBob throws a boulder.) DS: * Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games DSi: * Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis on the March (Used heavily.) Wii: * Donkey Kong Country Returns (Heard once in the boss "Thugly's Highrise".) * Dr. Mario Online RX (Heard once in one of the ending animations.) * Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock (Heard once in "Hit Me With Your Best Shot", audibly suggesting that someone is firing a projectile.) * Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures * Sonic Unleashed * Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Heard after defeating a boss.) 3DS: * Mario & Luigi: Dream Team (Heard once in a cutscene when Mario throws Luigi out of the ground.) * Super Mario 3D Land (Heard only when long jumping in various pitches.) Wii U: * Lego Dimensions * Mario Party 10 (Heard in the "Spring Fling" minigame.) Nintendo Switch: * Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy * Crash Team Racing: Nitro Fueled * Lego Dimensions * Super Mario Odyssey (Heard when a Trapeetle charges at Mario.) Dreamcast: * Sonic Adventure 2 (Only heard on the small TV in the Chao World.) Commercials Australia: * Cadbury - Freddo's Magical Kingdom (2008) * Clark Rubber - Cool Clarkee (2006) * Dodo (2002-2003) (Heard once following Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN) * Patties Party Pack (2005) France: * Junior Scrabble (1999) * Kellogg's Kix (1998) Japan: * Nintendo 64 - Mickey's Speedway USA (2001) New Zealand: * FruitWorld (2018, radio) USA: * Airheads Commercial: Home on the Range (2004) * Aulani Commercial: Inside Out (2015) (Heard once at the end when Joy pushes Fear, Anger, Sadness, and Disgust across the screen.) * CatDog toy (1999) * Color Splitz * Cocoa Pebbles Big Cocoa Creations (2007-February 28, 2009 * Cupcake Pebbles Commercial (Heard once when Pebbles lifts a bowl, alongside Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN.) * Ensure Commercials * Fruity Pebbles Treats (Heard once when a character runs away.) * Game Boy Color: Beauty and the Beast * M&M's Minis Commercial: Apartment Room * McDonald's Happy Meal - The Angry Birds Movie (2016) (Commercials) * McDonalds Commercial: I Am Hungry (1998) * Ratatouille: The Video Game Commercial (Used alongside Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN.) * Rocket Mortgage Commercial: Yogi Bear (2018 Commercial) Worldwide: * Red Bull Commercial: Dalmatian (2007) (Heard once when a mother dalmatian helps her last pup into the bed.) Promos * Amazon Prime Kids Promos (2019) * Cartoon Network: Bloopers of the Cartoon Stars (1997) * Cartoon Network Promos (1990's-2000's) * Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment Family Fun Promo A (2002) (Promos) * CW4Kids Promos (Used heavily.) * Disney Channel Promo: The Replacements (2006) * Disney Movies Anywhere Promos (2014-2017) (Heard once in a low volume in a 2015 promo and a 2016 promo when Joy pushes Fear, Anger, Sadness, and Disgust across the screen.) * DuckTales (2017 TV Series) (Promos) * Inside Out (2015) (Promos) (Heard once in a low volume in a low volume at the beginning of the Disgust promo when Joy pushes Fear, Anger, Sadness, and Disgust across the screen.) * Nickelodeon Promo: Garfield & Friends * Peanuts Home Video Promo (1999-2003) (Heard once at the very beginning of the 1999 promo, while overlapped by another whistle zip sound effect in the 2000 promo.) * Post Alpha Bits PBS Promos (1999-2004) * Playhouse Disney Promos (2001-2007) * Rocko's Modern Life (Promos) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Promos) * WordWorld Promos Trailers * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) (Trailers) (Heard once in several Columbia-Tristar VHS releases) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) (Policy Trailers) (Heard twice in the Chuck-focused policy trailer in the auditorium suggesting that the screen is showing either a cartoon film or a comedy film.) * The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) (Trailers) (Heard once in a low volume in the final trailer.) * Back to School with Franklin (2003) (Trailer) * Beethoven's 5th (2003) (Trailer) * Coco (2017) (Trailers) (Heard once in a UK trailer.) * Curious George: Royal Monkey (2019) (Trailer) (Heard once in a low volume alongside Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - KEEN ZIP OUT.) * Ed (1996) (Trailers) * Elmopalooza (1998) (Trailers) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) (Trailers) (Heard once in the international teaser trailer using footage from "Puppy!".) * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2002) (Trailers) * A Journey Through Fairyland (1985) (Trailers) (Heard twice in The Little Fox 1994 VHS and the Captain of the Forest 1994 VHS.) * The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) (Trailer) * The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Freinds (2007) (Trailer) * Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash (2018) (Trailer) * Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas (2004) (Trailer) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) (Trailers) * Kung Fu Magoo (2010) (Trailers) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) (Trailers) * Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2018) (Trailer) * Son of the Mask (2005) (Trailers) * Snoopy in Space (Trailer) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) (Trailers) * Wakko's Wish (1999) (Trailers) TV Spots * The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) (TV Spots) * Coco (2017) (TV Spots) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) (TV Spots) (Heard once in the fifth TV spot using footage from "Puppy!".) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) (TV Spots) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) (TV Spots) DVD Menus * Walt Disney's Funny Factory (2006 DVD) (DVD Menus) DVD Extras * Alice in Wonderland: The Masterpiece Edition DVD (2004) - Virtual Wonderland Party Blu-ray Extras * Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween Blu-ray (2019) - Slappy-Oke Sing Alongs (Heard once in "Holiday Slappy-Oke: Slappy Spells!".) Other Media * Annoying Orange * Cartoon Network from late 90s (The one zooming out of the Hanna-Barbera star; in reverse as part of a sound effects combo.) * The City of Soundsville: Music from The Powerpuff Girls (2001) (Heard 3 times in track 17, "The Super Secret City of Soundsville Song" AKA End Title Theme by BIS; heard among other Hanna-Barbera sounds, to suggest audibly that the villains are being thrown around.) * The Emperor's New Groove Read-Along CD and Cassette (Heard once at the beginning suggesting audibly that one of Kuzco's guards is throwing Rudy out of the palace.) * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) (Soundtrack) (Heard once during the soundtrack version of "Viva Rock Vegas".) * Hanna-Barbera: Cartoon Sound FX (1994) (Other Media) * Hanna-Barbera Records - Drop-Ins Volume One (1965) (Others Media) * Speedy Gonzales Music Video By Kumbia All Starz * Storytelling Alice (computer software, shows up as "zoomaway".) Miscellaneous * Disney Channel: What A Life (Miscellaneous) * Lucky Star Live-Action Ending Credits Logos * AAC Kids (Canada) (1999-2003) (Logos) * SIP Animation (2002-2009) (Logos) * TiVo (2003-2006) (Logos) (Heard once in a low volume) YouTube Videos * African Vulture Videos (Heard once in "Grounded Forever".) * Alexa Bliss' Funny Moments Part 6 by Santa Claus (Heard when Alexa throws an object off-screen.) * Annoying Orange * Beanie Babies 2 (2011) * Beanie Babies 4 (2018) * The Beanie Babies Spooky Halloween (2017) * The Best Pals Hand Movie (2018) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Best Pals Hand Time: The Movie (2007) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Clyde Travels To The Real World And Gets Grounded * Cyanide And Happiness * DanTDM Videos * Devious Diesel for Hire (Heard twice in Episode 73.) * Doc McStuffins Funny Story Series (Used often.) * Dr. Seuss' Crash Bandicoot™ The Movie: The Thievius Raccoonus * FailFort: The Movie (2014) * Great Big Story * The Grossery Gang Cartoon - Episode 3, 'Mount Yuck' Part 3 * Undertale + Pokemon Fan Made Animation * "I Will Survive" in a Nutshell * Lars the Cat (Heard once in "Skunked-Out Cat".) * Mario's Goal Calamity (2015) (Shorts) * Michael Hickox videos * The Nostalgia Critic (Heard once in "Christmas Story 2".) * SuperMarioLogan Videos (Heard once in "Sicken".) * Om Nom Stories (Heard once in "Favorite Food".) * Rapunzel meets My Little Pony * Sunny Bunny in the Snow! * Talking Fast With a Record-Setting Speed Talker * TomoNews videos * Trick or Webkinz: The All New Webkinz Halloween Special (2015) * Webkinz * Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) * WhitneyGoLucky (Used for Anpanman's movements.) * YTP: Star Shrek: The Next Generation * YTP: You are still a Sad Strange Little Man Music * Hit Me With Your Best Shot (1985) (Heard once halfway throughout the song audibly suggesting someone is firing a projectile.) * Inevidence - The All New Richie Show (2000) * Soreike! Anpanman - Do Re Mi Fa Anpanman (2006) (Heard five times throughout the song.) Toys * Bop It! * Zhu Zhu Pets Anime NOTE: Don't expect this sound in every anime. Anime doesn't use this sound nearly as often as Western animation does. For example, not all Toei Animation productions use this sound effect. * Acchi Kocchi * Bug tte Honey (1986) (Slowed down) * Cells at Work! * Comic Party Revolution * D.N.Angel * Dragon Ball Super * Dr. Slump * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood * Gabriel DropOut * Hamtaro * Kiratto Pri☆Chan * Lupin the 3rd Part IV: The Italian Adventure * Lupin the 3rd vs. Detective Conan: The Movie (2013) * Magical DoReMi * Magical Sempai (Low volume) * Maison Plaisir * Medabots * Mirmo De Pon * My Neighbor Totoro (1988) (Heard once when one of Totoro's servants runs onscreen.) * Nichijou * One Piece * Pani Poni Dash! * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation * Pokémon (Heard in two Black and White seasons only, sometimes in a low volume. It was last heard in "Baffling the Bouffalant!".) * Project A-ko (1986) * Project A-ko 2: Plot of the Daitokuji Financial Group (1987) * Robot Carnival (1987) (Heard in the "Opening" segment.) * Rosario + Vampire * Rurouni Kenshin * Sailor Moon Crystal * School Rumble * Sonic X * Soreike! Anpanman (Heard often in "Anpanman's Birth" when young Anpanman chases a crow; twice in the song "Do Re Mi Fa Anpanman" in the credits.) * Soul Eater * Space Dandy * Superbook (1981) * Super Gals! * Today, in Class 5-2 * Toradora! (Heard once in the following episodes and the OVA:) ** "Ryūji and Taiga" (alongside Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - SOLID TIMP RISE and H-B TWANG, CARTOON - BOWANG-TWANG) ** "The Face Back Then" ** "You, Who Are Going to the Sea" ** "Ōhashi High School Cultural Festival (Part 2)" (alongside Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - TROMBOING) ** "Ōhashi High School Cultural Festival (Finale)" * WorldEnd * Yuru Yuri (Heard once in episode 2 in a low volume, and in episode 6.) * Yuru Yuri♪♪ Image Gallery See Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT/Image Gallery Audio Samples